1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power apparatus with outlet identification capability and a outlet identification method of power apparatus, the apparatus and method use at least one IP (internet protocol) address and at least one outlet code to enable a PDE (power distribution equipment) to proceed the outlet identification, therefore can identify a plug-in position of at least one powered device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,653 entitled “Asset identification and management method and system” disclosed the system has a PDU (power distribution unit), the PDU includes a reader, an optional antenna switch, a plurality of antennas, a power supply and a plurality of electrical outlets; each asset needs a transponder and RFID tag, so as to proceed the identification. The above prior-art needs higher apparatus costs, in particular, as far as a server room having more devices needs much more transponders and RFID tags. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the above prior-art.
Moreover, cable distribution of server room is complicated, and it will be not easy to identify, the server room must continuously supply power to devices (e.g., server), and the server room can not break off the power; the electrical outlets did not provide for an indication function in the above prior-art, a repairman can not easy to find out the corrected position of the electrical outlets if any device needs to make a replacement, a repair or a test; maybe the repairman imprudently break off the power of other devices, and the imprudence could cause a unexpected result.